


Zielnik

by Wilga



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilga/pseuds/Wilga
Summary: Na początku był wybuch.Później napatoczyła się stara przyjaciółka, dziwny, obrażony na cały świat elf, a to wszystko w chatce na końcu świata, gdzie nie działają medaliony, Scoia'tael hasają po ogródku, a we wszystkim najpewniej maczają palce Aretuza na spółkę z Ban Ard.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> '- Już? – odezwał się głos po raz wtóry. – Skończyłeś podziwiać wątpliwej urody sufit? Przeszła ci ochota na tę tłustą muchę? Więc teraz podnieś się i pozwól mi obejrzeć twoje plecy, bo jesteś cholernie ciężki i pocisz się jak kobyła w lipcowym słońcu, nawet cię złapać porządnie nie można.'

Dzień od samego rana zapowiadał się fatalnie i wiedźminowi przemknęło przez myśli, że mógłby to wszystko szlag trafić, nie sądził jednak, że jego myśli mają taką moc sprawczą.

Z samego rana rozdarł sobie kurtkę na rękawie, przedzierając się przez jaskinie w poszukiwaniu przestępu do eliksirów. Później, na domiar złego, puściły szwy w jukach i cały jego skromny dobytek wraz z monetami wysypał się na drogę, lądując w błocie. Gdy już udało mu się doczyścić monety, właściciel kantoru odmówił mu wymiany waluty, bo przed laty jakiś wiedźmin uwiódł mu córkę i od tamtej pory gardził serdecznie wszystkimi mutantami. Do karczmy w Ban Gland dotarł więc zły, spłukany i niemiłosiernie spocony, bo pogoda także postanowiła mu dopiec i od południa słońce grzało jak oszalałe, choć Velen i wrzesień zbliżały się wielkimi krokami. Całe szczęście, karczmarz zgodził się przyjąć temerskie oreny i kazał Lambertowi zatrzymać jego trzy marne dukaty na wypadek, gdyby strażnicy przed bramą miejską żądali opłacenia przejazdu.

\- Jakieś, psia mać, obrady na kiju sobie urządzają, bramy zamknięte, to straże wietrzą interes.

\- Jakie obrady? – zainteresował się Lambert, przypomniawszy sobie karoce na rynku i pękającą w szwach stajnie za karczmą. 

Karczmarz potarł się tłustą łapą po czerwonym, szczeciniastym policzku, starł pot ze skroni szmatą, którą polerował kufle.

\- A bo mnie to interesi, panie wiedźmin, jakżeś taki ciekaw, to idź i popytaj. Wiedźmy tu były rano, więc tuszę, że znowu jakieś intrygi i knowania.

\- Przynajmniej jest na co popatrzeć – rzucił chłop, który zbliżył się do szynkwasu. Na głowie miał brudny, wilgotny czepek, koszulę rozchełstaną na piersi, odsłaniającą kłębowisko włosów i poparzenia słoneczne. – Cycki na wierzchu noszą, wąskie w pasie, na czym siedzieć mają, nie to, co nasze baby; tłuste i brzydkie jak siedem nieszczęść. 

\- Masz tu, panie wiedźmin, dla ochłody. – Karczmarz podał Lambertowi kufel piwa, który wcześniej wycierał brudną szmatą. Wiedźmin, zastanowiwszy się chwilę, uznał, że już nie z takich rzeczy pił i pociągnął parę łyków. Rzeczywiście, piwo było orzeźwiające i nawet niezbyt rozwodnione. – Choć co racja, to racja, Zenek, jest na czym oko zawiesić. Te miejskie wiedźmy inne od naszych, lokalnych, brodawek nie mają na nosach.

\- A bo to z miasta wszystkie, myślisz? – zagadnął mężczyzna nazwany Zenkiem. – Słyszałem, że to wiejskie dziewki, jak kapłanki. Jak co która przeskrobie, zaciąży nieślubnie, z chłopem się zada albo jej nie ma czym wykarmić, to albo do klasztoru, albo do Aretuzy.

\- Chodzą słuchy, że się je tam wszystkie sterylizuje jak świnie w rzeźnickiej zagrodzie. A ty, co myślisz, panie wiedźmin?

Lambert wzruszył ramionami, myśląc raczej o balii wody i ogryzku mydła, niż o układach rozrodczych czarodziejek. Koszula kleiła mu się do piersi, miecze ciążyły na nadwyrężonym w drodze kręgosłupie, pot lał mu się po skroniach. Miał wrażenie, że jeśli się zaraz nie położy, rozniesie kogoś na mieczu.

\- Myślę, że im mniej magicznego ścierwa, tym lepiej – rzekł.

\- Dobrze gada, dolej mu! – Zenek poklepał wiedźmina po plecach, a ten z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie odgryźć mu ręki.

\- Mawiają, że wyście sucze syny i zło wcielone. Chyba przestanę wierzyć plotkom. – Karczmarz z uznaniem pokiwał głową. – Hej! A ty gdzie?! – huknął nagle, uderzając wilgotną szmatą w szynkwas, rozbijając niemal poustawiane równo kufle.

Lambert i Zenek odwrócili się w stronę wejścia, powiedli wzrokiem za rozognionym spojrzeniem karczmarza. Przy drzwiach stał elf. Pełnokrwisty, bez wątpienia, bo uszy miał spiczaste, ostro zakończone, skórę nieco złotawą, oczy intensywnie błękitne, a włosy w perłowym odcieniu blond, takie, jakie mógł mieć tylko elf, półdługie i powiązane przy skroniach w warkocze. Wspaniałomyślnie się nie umalował, choć ze swą naturą nie planował się raczej kryć, nie ubrał się nawet po ludzku, a w jedwabie i aksamity, z liściastym motywem w dodatku. Był wysoki, ale chudy jak tyczka, o młodej, chłopięcej twarzy skrzywionej w nienawistnym grymasie obrzydzenia. W rękach trzymał księgę i podstawkę z arkuszami pergaminu.

\- My tu terrorystów nie przyjmujemy w gościnę, idź precz! – warknął karczmarz, zwróciwszy na elfa uwagę wszystkich gości karczmy w zawrotnej liczbie sztuk dziesięciu, góra dwunastu. Ociężale podnosili głowy znad swoich kufli i talerzy. – Chyba, że się chcesz bliżej zaznajomić z moimi widłami. A tfu! – Karczmarz splunął malowniczo do wiadra.

\- Bloede sun’vern – prychnął elf, odwracając się i wychodząc.

\- Co to za zaklęcia? Co on powiedział?! – obruszył się karczmarz.

\- Nazwał cię cholernym rasistą – wyjaśnił Lambert, zbierając z szynkwasu swój kufel piwa. – Ile chcesz za pokój?

\- Będą mi się nieludzie panoszyć po przybytku! Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Że u siebie są? Kurwie syny, myślą, że im wszystko można; mordować dzieci po wsiach, baby nam chędożyć, z mieczami na nas się zasadzać w lesie… To będzie dwadzieścia orenów. Przeklęte uchate pomioty – dokończył ze złością.

\- Od kiedy ty oreny bierzesz? – zainteresował się Zenek.

\- A pamiętasz, co jeden wiedźmin zrobił z małą od Erika? Nie tego Erika, durniu, tego z kantoru, łysego.

\- Zalał?

\- A gdzie, przecie to takie samo suche, jak i te wiedźmy. – Karczmarz machnął ręką, a po chwili jakby spokorniał, zerknął na Lamberta z przestrachem.

\- Byłbym ci w pysk dał, ale mi na izbie zależy – odparł wiedźmin. – Dam piętnaście.

\- Dwadzieścia.

\- Nie mam dwudziestu.

\- A ja izby nie mam.

Lambert przechylił się przez szynkwas i szarpnął karczmarza za kołnierz. Kilkoro drabów podniosło się znad swoich talerzy, zaczęli szemrać między sobą, Zenek odsunął się na stosowną odległość i zapobiegawczo sięgnął do rękojeści sztyletu przytwierdzonego do paska, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Lamberta, a zaraz go zostawił i w pośpiechu opuścił karczmę.

\- Miałem bardzo zły dzień – zaczął, zniżając ton. – Żar się leje z nieba jak woda do twojego zasranego piwa, Kaedwen mnie wita jakąś niemiłą łysą pałą, a w dodatku podarłem sobie całkiem nową kurtkę i jak się zaraz nie położę, to przysięgam, że rozniosę cały ten przybytek… Puść miecz, kmiotku – zerknął w bok, na waligórę, który sięgał do pasa – na co dzień zabijam potwory trzy razy od ciebie większe i szersze, myślisz więc, że stanowisz dla mnie jakieś wyzwanie? Na czym to ja… - zastanowił się, zwróciwszy się z powrotem w stronę karczmarza.

\- Dobra, niech będzie piętnaście! – warknął, siłując się z pięściami Lamberta, które coraz ciaśniej zaciskały się na jego kołnierzu. – I niech cię na oczy nie widzę! – dodał, by nie stracić w oczach swoich gości.

Usta Lamberta rozciągnęły się w bladym uśmiechu. Puścił karczmarza, kurtuazyjnie wyprostował mu koszulę na piersi i poklepał po czerwonym ze złości policzku, po czym sięgnął do sakwy, by zapłacić za nocleg.

\- A to, co o nas mówią – rzekł na odchodne – to cała prawda.

***

Wszystko zaczęło się na krótko po zmierzchu. Lambert akurat drzemał, a z półsnu wybudził go głośny huk, od którego aż zadrżały ściany karczmy. Poderwał się znad siennika i rozejrzał się sennie dookoła, klnąc w duchu na tego, który postanowił przerwać mu odpoczynek.

Od razu zauważył, że do pokoju wpada zbyt dużo światła, by uznać, że to tylko pochodnie poutykane w słupy na rynku. Coś płonęło – a to, co płonęło, było bardzo blisko, rzucało długie snopy światła na sufit i ścianę izby, burzyło nocną ciszę skwierczeniem, skrzypieniem i trzaskiem. Hałasowi towarzyszyły też żałosne krzyki.

Lambert zwlókł się z siennika, wyjrzał przez okno.

Ratusz płonął. Zawalił się dach, powstała potężna wyrwa, przez wyrwę można było dostrzec zwłoki przygniecione kamiennymi płytami, niezwykle ruchliwe, ludzkie ciała pokryte wodnistymi pęcherzami, miotające się po korytarzach wewnątrz ratusza, jelita mieniące się w blasku ognia, rozwleczone po podłodze. Główne wrota rozwarły się z trzaskiem, na kamienne schodki wypadła kula ognia, która szybko okazała się być mężczyzną w mundurze wymachującym rękoma, wyjącym przeszywająco jak ranione zwierzę. Ktoś powalił go na ziemię, ktoś inny próbował gasić ogień płócienną płachtą, a jeszcze ktoś dobył miecza i wbił go w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, a potem oderżnął głowę dwóm pozostałym, korzystając z chwili dezorientacji.

Był wielki, potężny, obleczony długim, cynobrowoczerwonym płaszczem. Spomiędzy jego włosów wystawały spiczaste czubki uszu. 

Wybuchła panika. Na ulicach pojawili się ludzie w czarnych płaszczach – wyłaniali się znikąd, porywali strażników, podrzynali im gardła, gdy ci wywlekali z wnętrza ratusza wierzgające kobiety w drogich, eleganckich sukniach. Lambert widział tylko, jak jednej rozłożyli nogi i nabili na włócznię – tej nie zdążyli uratować. Gdy zbierał cały swój dobytek, przytraczał miecze do pasa przeciągniętego przez plecy i opuszczał izbę na drugim piętrze, po drugiej stronie ulicy zapłonęła karczma.

Ludzie w przybytku musieli się wcześniej zorientować, że coś jest na rzeczy, bo w panice trzaskali drzwiami i zbiegali po drewnianych schodach, przepychając się i potykając o własne nogi. Już na piętrze słychać było żałosne rżenie koni, pisk kobiet, płacz dzieci, okrzyki mężczyzn, którzy wywracali ławy i wybiegli z karczmy, próbując uciec przed czarnymi płaszczami.

Lambert ledwo zdołał dobiec do głównej izby, gdy zgiął się w pół i niemal zwymiotował, czując ból głowy tak potworny, jakby go co najmniej uderzono cegłówką. Pod oczami rozbłysły mu kolorowe plamy, do ust napłynęło mnóstwo słodkiej śliny, żołądek zacisnął się i wywinął koziołka.

_ŻADNYCH ŚWIADKÓW, _ryczał głos w jego głowie, _ZAMKNĄĆ BRAMY I ZABIĆ WSZYSTKICH, KTÓRZY SĄ W ŚRODKU. NIKT NIE MOŻE SIĘ DOWIEDZIEĆ O BAN GLAND. _

_ZRÓWNAMY MIASTO Z ZIEMIĄ, NIE ZOSTANIE NAWET KAMIEŃ NA KAMIENIU_, odpowiedziały inne głosy.

Wciąż go jeszcze ćmiło, gdy z trudem przewalał się przez rozrzucone na ziemi kufle i talerze, między stołami zagradzającymi przejście, między podeptanymi, jęczącymi z bólu ludźmi zalegającymi na ziemi. Obraz raz rozmywał się, raz wyostrzał, kolana robiły się miękkie, treść żołądka podchodziła do gardła, medalion trzepotał na piersi jak oszalały, potrząsając łańcuchem. Ktoś musiał wcześniej rzucić rozpaloną pochodnię na słomiany dach karczmy, bo coś trzasnęło, coś gruchnęło, coś z paskudnym łoskotem osunęło się na schody, zawalając ich drewnianą konstrukcję. Wybuchł pożar. Lambert poczuł macki ognia na swoich plecach, gdy ten buchnął, zajmując zasłony i przewalone stoły, powalając go na ziemię.

Drzwi rozwarły się z trzaskiem. Do środka wpadły trzy postaci w czarnych płaszczach. Rozejrzały się wolno dookoła, powiodły wzrokiem po karczmie, po dogorywających, jęczących ludziach. Wzrok jednej z nich zatrzymał się na Lambercie. Ręka obleczona czarnym rękawem uniosła się w górę, bieląca się kość w miejscu palca wskazała wiedźmina.

Demony, pomyślał Lambert. Coś takiego mogły przywołać tylko czarodziejki. Coś, co patrzyło na niego gałkami ocznymi utkwionymi w kościanych oczodołach nie mogło zostać ożywione przez zwykłych śmiertelników.

Wtem wszystko zadrżało, zadrżała ziemia, zadrżały stoły, zadrżały ściany. Postaci w czarnych płaszczach zawyły potępieńczo, chwiejąc się na nogach, patrząc w przestrachu w stronę wyrwy w ścianie, spomiędzy której widać było orszak w czerwonych płaszczach unoszący się ponad zawalonym ratuszem.

Lamberta nie poruszał ten widok, a przynajmniej nie poruszał na tyle, by miał zrezygnować na jego rzecz ze zdrowego rozsądku. W pośpiechu pozbierał się z ziemi, kalecząc ręce odłamkami szkła, srebrna klinga otarła się z chrobotem o pochwę miecza, nogi same ugięły się w odpowiedniej pozycji. Nim demony rzuciły się na niego, dobywając zardzewiałych mieczy, on zdążył zaatakować pierwszy, prosto, z półobrotu, uważając, by się nie potknąć o powalone krzesła. Kiedy rozpadały się w proch – chwilowo, Lambert wiedział, że zaraz znów powstaną – roztaczały wokół siebie gryzący dym, który powodował łzawienie.

Wybiegł z karczmy w momencie, w którym ogień liznął naftę rozpryśniętą wokół potrzaskanej lampy i wybuchnął, zmieniając przybytek w ruinę dymiących popelin.

Pochylił się, objął głowę rękoma i z trudem utrzymał się na nogach, gdy siła odrzutu wstrząsnęła ziemią. W ciągu tych paru chwil, gdy zbiegał z góry i mierzył się z demonami w czarnych płaszczach, miasto niemal zmieniło się w ruinę. Lambert w pośpiechu rzucił okiem na ratusz. Dach zawalił się już w całości, runęły ściany, z urwiska na piętrze zwisał strażnik powieszony na sznurze okręconym dookoła stojaka na miecze zatrzymanego przez odłamki ścian. Dyndał się upiornie, bezwładnie. Gdzieś we wnętrzu ratusza, w mrokach przestronnych sal pobłyskiwały stelaże ogromnego megaskopu i rozpalone magią kryształy, które powodowały, że medalion Lamberta dusił go niemal, trzepocząc na piersi.

Słychać było krzyki i jęki, zawodzenie. Ludzie tłoczyli się na placu, próbowali odpierać ataki czarnych płaszczów, bronili się tym, co akurat mieli pod ręką; widłami, pałkami, odłamanymi belkami ze straganów, styliskami krzeseł. Gdy wiedźmin przebiegał pod kolumnadą, chroniąc głowę dłońmi przed sypiącym się z góry głazem, widział, jak jeden czarny płaszcz wywlókł z podupadającej, płonącej chałupy kobietę w koszuli nocnej, zarzucił jej pętle na szyję i przerzucił ją przez szyld sklepu, a potem pociągnął. Kobieta pisnęła przeraźliwie, a potem zaczęła się ślinić i wierzgać, chwytając dłońmi pętle wrzynającą się w jej szyję. Inny płaszcz targał młodziutką dziewczynę za włosy w stronę rynku, a ta wymachiwała nogami, płacząc i błagając o litość. Gdy dotarł już na środek, dobył miecza i rozpłatał ją wpół, począwszy od krocza, skończywszy na podbródku.

Kątem oka Lambert dojrzał czarodziejkę. Nie musiał się nawet wysilać, by rozpoznać ją między tłumem. Biegła w otoczeniu trzech czarnych płaszczów, który prowadzili ją, tworząc swoistą osłonę. Miała długą, karminową suknię z głębokim dekoltem, na piersi ciężki naszyjnik z wielkimi rubinami, czarne, długie włosy splecione w wymyślne warkocze, puszczone na ramiona, makijaż elfi, ostry i wyrazisty. Gdy oddaliła się na stosowną odległość od pola magicznego, jakie wyrosło wokół ratusza, otworzyła portal i przeszła przez niego, odprowadzona przez swoistych strażników.

Wiedźmin nie wiedział, do czego doszło w ratuszu. Nie chciał wcale wiedzieć, w ogóle go to nie obchodziło, było mu tylko nie w ząb, że trafił akurat w to przeklęte miejsce, w którym czarodziejki postanowiły urządzić sobie rzeź i to jeszcze w jeden ze swoich gorszych dni, gdy jedyne, o czym marzył, to odrobina snu i dużo piwa.

Widział zamknięte bramy miasta. Widział stos zakrwawionych gruzów, przy którym leżała garstka zaszlachtowanych miastowych, którzy wpadli widać na taki sam pomysł, co i on, tylko nie mieli na tyle szczęścia i umiejętności, by uciec. Biegł w tamtą stronę, dzierżąc srebrny miecz w dłoni i ślizgając się na ulicach zalanych krwią, biegł najszybciej, jak mógł, wiedząc, że kiedy demony rozprawią się ze wszystkimi cywilami – a było już blisko, krzyki słabły, wizg cichł – zajmą się nim, wszystkie naraz. Już niemal stawiał stopę na pierwszym usypisku, już przedzierał się przez zaszlachtowane zwłoki, już niemal chwytał się styliska na pochodnię, gdy wtem strzała przeszyła jego ramię, a on zwalił się na ziemię, wypuszczając miecz. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, zacisnął tylko mocno zęby, poczuł ból w dziąsłach, światło rozbłysło mu pod powiekami.

Ktoś zabrał jego srebrny miecz. Zdążył tylko zobaczyć, jak koścista dłoń sięga po niego i znika. Adrenalina uderzyła mu do głowy, pozwoliła się pozbierać, stanął na równe nogi i dobył stalowego miecza, a potem ciął; ciął, zabijał, walczył, składał palce do Znaków. Demony wyły potępieńczo, kamienne płyty pękały pod jego stopami, budynki waliły się, płonęły, słychać było płacz, krzyk i skwierczenie, potężne huki, wybuchy. Czuł na twarzy oddech śmierci, siarkę i zgniliznę. W przebłyskach – kiedy kolorowe plamy składające się na świat rozbuchany adrenaliną i bólem znikały – widział zwłoki zwisające bezwładnie ze zburzonych budynków, z szyldów i z drzew, dziesiątki rozpłatanych zwłok zalegających pod murami, sine, ludzkie ciała rozciągnięte po ziemi. Zaczynał pożerać je ogień.

Umknął kościanym łapom, skoczył na mur, przebiegł po nim, wspiął się na usypisko, wskoczył do wnętrza budynku i próbował dotrzeć do okna wychodzącego na las. 

Walczył, póki świat nie usunął mu się spod stóp, a niebo nie runęło na głowę.

Śmierć miała jasne włosy i szklane oczy utkwione w głębi czaszki, była utkana z babiego lata. Krwawe łzy płynęły jej po policzkach.

\- Witaj, Ciemności, moja stara przyjaciółko. – Lambert zaśmiał się chrapliwie. – Przyszedłem znów z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Tu nie ma miejsca dla wiedźminów – rzekła.

\- Nigdzie nie ma miejsca dla wiedźminów.

\- Idź precz.

\- Aep e’sad segh trogar! Gar’ean!

Ścisk zmalał, ciężar spadł z piersi, powietrze wtoczyło się do płuc, rozpaliło je na nowo nieznośnym bólem. Świat był niewyraźny i docierał jakby z oddali, zwielokrotniony, bolesny, ciężki.

Usłyszał szelest papieru. Poczuł ciepło palców przylegających do jego zmiażdżonej klatki piersiowej. Ktoś szeptał. Jego szept przypominał szelest, dzwoneczki, melodię, powodował, że żebra podrywały się w górę, a płuca płonęły, płonęły żywym ogniem.

Ktoś odkopywał go spod kamieni.

Słyszał bicie serca. Było nieznośne, głośne, uporczywe. Chciał, by ucichło.

\- Ne draath.

\- Spierdalaj – zdołał wykrztusić, a potem zaczął wymiotować pyłem i żółcią, kaszląc, jakby chciał wypluć płuca.

\- Zabiję cię, jak przestaniesz być potrzebny. A teraz nie zdychaj, vat’ghern.

Potem coś huknęło, trzasnęło, poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za ramiona prosto w przepaść, która była zimna, mokra i cuchnęła siarką. Od magii niemal znów zgniotło mu płuca, medalion targał się na piersi, czuł, jakby ktoś wyżymał jego mózg jak mokrą szmatę.

I nagle wszystko ucichło.


	2. Rozdział 1

\- Lambert.

Poderwał się na dźwięk głosu, wybudzony ze snu, gdy wtem poczuł paraliżujący ból w klatce piersiowej i z powrotem opadł na posłanie, zaciskając zęby, by stłumić przeciągły jęk.

Pierwszym, co poczuł, był brak medalionu na szyi. Sam ten fakt ocucił go na tyle skutecznie, że zdołał unieść powieki, po to tylko, by dostrzec nierówne pęknięcia na suficie utopionym w chybotliwym blasku świec. Przy ścianie latała mucha, której bzyczenie wkradało się do jego głowy kłującym bólem. 

Drugim, co poczuł, był wszechobecny smród siarki, ostry i metaliczny. Odkrył, że sam jest źródłem tego smrodu, choć nie tyle on, co talizmany i zwoje okręcone wokół jego piersi. Ów zapach nieznacznie tłumiły inne zapachy – łój, nieśmiertelnik, jodyna, belissa, mandragora, parę innych aromatycznych wyciągów, którymi nasączono opatrunki na jego ramionach i piersi. Na czole miał chłodny kompres, wciąż jeszcze wilgotny. Jeśli gorączkował, ktoś musiał go naprawdę skrupulatnie wymieniać, bo wiedźmin w gorączce był rozgrzany jak piec hutniczy.

Zauważył też, że rozebrano go do naga i przyrzucono jakimś niebezpiecznie cienkim materiałem.

\- Już? – odezwał się głos po raz wtóry. – Skończyłeś podziwiać wątpliwej urody sufit? Przeszła ci ochota na tę tłustą muchę? Więc teraz podnieś się i pozwól mi obejrzeć twoje plecy, bo jesteś cholernie ciężki i pocisz się jak kobyła w lipcowym słońcu, nawet cię złapać porządnie nie można.

\- Keira Metz – uśmiechnął się nieładnie, przymknąwszy powieki. – Twoja troska jest doprawdy nieoceniona. Wybacz, ale mam dziś zły humor i nie zamierzam odpowiadać na twoje zaczepki. Daj mi święty spokój.

Okręcił się na bok, zrzucając z piersi ochronne talizmany i kompres z czoła, podłożył rękę pod wilgotną od potu poduszkę i wyciągnął się wygodniej na leżance, czując ból promieniujący od płuc do gardła i przepony. Ból był ostry, przenikliwy, dusił i paraliżował.

\- Poznałeś mój głos po takim czasie? Jestem pod wrażeniem. – Zaklaskała w ręce, głośniej, niż powinna. – A teraz bądź grzecznym pacjentem i podnieś się, bo inaczej nie omieszkam wspomnieć, co mój uczeń musiał robić przy tobie, kiedy nie miałeś kontroli nad pęcherzem i rzygałeś jak kot po eliksirach.

Lambert westchnął boleśnie i dźwignął się znad posłania, próbując zwalczyć odruch wymiotny, gdy zimno zakradło mu się na plecy i kark, a ból rozszedł się po całej klatce piersiowej. Rzucił okiem na Keirę, Keirę w turkusowej sukni przepasanej kolorową apaszką i dzwoniącymi z każdym jej ruchem metalowymi czaszkami zawieszonymi na rzemieniach. Nie zdziwił się nawet, gdy wśród rzemieni dostrzegł swój medalion przypięty do paska. Zarówno on, jak i krzyż Ankh na dekolcie czarodziejki były ciężkie i lśniły w blasku świec, gdy przysiadała na materacu tuż za nim.

Wcale się nie zmieniła. Wciąż wyglądała młodo i promiennie, ciągle uśmiechała się z przekąsem, niezmiennie pachniała werbeną.

\- Oddawaj medalion – warknął.

\- Oddam w swoim czasie.

\- W jakim czasie?

\- Gdy zgodzisz mi się pomóc.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. – Przytknął palce do skroni, gdy chłodny dotyk Keiry odezwał się dreszczem przebiegającym wzdłuż obolałego kręgosłupa. – Mam pytania. Dużo pytań. I lepiej, żebyś mi na nie odpowiedziała.

\- A jeśli odmówię?

\- Jeśli odmówisz, nie omieszkam stać się niegrzecznym pacjentem.

\- Brzmi zachęcająco. Wypróbowałabym cię, wstrzymam się jednak, póki nie wydobrzejesz. – Jej cichy, nieprzyjemny chichot poderwał mu włosy na karku. Odklejała bandaże i plastry z pleców wiedźmina, przemywała rany watą nasączoną przeróżnymi wywarami, zmywała ropę, tamowała krwawienie. – Widzisz, Lambert, byłam razu pewnego w Świątyni Melitele, do której często szlak wiedzie rannych wiedźminów. I wiem, jakim potraficie być wrzodem na tyłku. Dlatego postanowiłam sobie zachować medalion, by dać ci… motywację. Tak, tak, motywację właśnie – chcę cię zmotywować do posłuszeństwa w chorobie. Jeśli pozwolisz mi zmieniać ci opatrunki, dopóki rany nie przestaną broczyć, wówczas ja oddam ci medalion.

\- Nie leczyłabyś mnie, gdybyś nie miała w tym żadnego celu. Nie wierzę w twą dobroć serca.

\- Słusznie, wiedźminie. – Keira poklepała go po ramieniu. – No, skończone. Jeśli zaś chodzi o twoje pytania, wszystkiego dowiesz się w odpowiednim czasie. – Wstała, pozbierała śmieci do metalowej nerki i odeszła w stronę drzwi, zamiatając spódnicą. – Jesteś na mojej łasce, więc będzie tak, jak ja chcę.

\- Nie prosiłem się o to. Nie prosiłem się o ratowanie mi życia – rzekł gniewnie, patrząc na nią spode łba, wciąż utkwiony pod cieniutkim prześcieradłem, w kłębowisku poduszek i koców.

Tajemniczy uśmiech rozciągnął usta Keiry.

\- Ależ wiedźminie, gdyby to ode mnie zależało, wolałabym po stokroć otworzyć portal i wynieść się od razu z tego cuchnącego zwłokami, pełnego popelin i zgliszczy przybytku. Nie mnie zawdzięczasz życie. – Dygnęła z gracją, sięgając do klamki. – Ja nawet nie miałam pojęcia, że jesteś w mieście.

\- Więc kto?

Uśmiechnęła się raz jeszcze, a potem opuściła pokój, zamykając drzwi na klucz.

***

Budził się i usypiał, na zmianę, czekając, aż jego zmutowany organizm zregeneruje się po tym, jak nieomal zginął, przygnieciony przez gruzy. Czasem czuł, jak gorączka ogarnia z wolna jego ciało, zatacza na nim kręgi, rozpala czający się w kościach ból, wypełnia płuca. Wówczas zwijał się nieprzytomnie na wilgotnych od potu posłaniach i zagryzał pięść, by nie krzyczeć. Innymi razy leżał zupełnie płasko, mając poczucie izolacji, całkiem, jakby unosił się nad własnym ciałem, jakby wyłączał się na świat, na ból, na malignę.

Dużo myślał.

Odkąd wyruszył z Kaer Morhen z początkiem marca, jego szlak był pasmem porażek i niepowodzeń. Tymczasowy pokój w królestwach północy nie owocował w bestie, większość zleceń na rynkach miast dotyczyła ubicia kilku utopców, południc lub harpii – stawki były niskie, starczały ledwo na jedzenie i piwo, na noclegach oszczędzał, nocując pod gołym niebem. Tęsknił za wojną – wówczas szlak mijał szybko i ani się obejrzał, był już grudzień, a on zmierzał na zimowanie do Kaer Morhen, w ciągu sezonu wszystkie jego dni były wypełnione aż po brzegi natłokiem zleceń, podobnie jak sakwa, która zawsze brzęczała, przytroczona do paska, niemal pękając w szwach. Jak mówił Aiden po pijaku: „gdzie wojna, tam robota, a gdzie pokój, tam dupa” i Lambert mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze nigdy równie trafny komentarz nie wyszedł spomiędzy ust jego przyjaciela.

Tego roku, po pierwszych miesiącach spędzonych w Aedirn, wiedziony głodem i znudzeniem, postanowił po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu lat udać się do Dol Blathanna. Miał do wyboru to lub podróż w strony Brokilonu. Wiedział, że w granicach owych ziem brakuje wiedźminów, bowiem wiedźmini nie zapuszczali się tam, gdzie mogli zostać ustrzeleni zaraz po przekroczeniu granicy. Zaryzykował jednak. Pierwszy dzień w Dol Blathanna, dzień odpoczynku, upłynął mu nawet miło, na jedzeniu aromatycznie pachnących zup, kąpieli w jeziorze i romansowaniu z elfkami, które traktowały go jak eksperyment i egzotyczną zachciankę. Dobrze się składało, bo on traktował je w podobny sposób. Na drugi dzień natomiast dowiedział się, że pomiędzy elfami i bestiami zamieszkującymi lasy wykształciła się pewna nić niemego porozumienia i zasadniczo zamiast zyskać, stracił czas na podróż. W Brokilonie ostrzelano go zatrutymi strzałami, nazwano bezużytecznym, bezpłodnym śmieciem i kazano uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie.

Jak się już zapuszczasz do brokilońskiego lasu – mówił niegdyś Aiden – to weź ze sobą jakiegoś młodego, najlepiej przystojnego chłopa. I żeby duży był, i owłosiony, bo tacy ponoć najpłodniejsi. I przetrąć sobie bark albo przestrzel kolano, dla pewności, że cię wpuszczą, bo słuchy chodzą, że one wrażliwe na rannych, Wiewiórki za wojny wpuszczały, opatrywały, może mają silnie wykształcone instynkty opiekuńcze. Ale w gruncie rzeczy to wszystko o kant dupy rozbić, bo one bestiom to własnoręcznie łby ukręcają, roboty tam nie uświadczysz.

Lambert był jednak ciekaw, liczył na to, że znajdzie się dla niego jakaś praca w Brokilonie. Niestety, pracy nie było i tam. Był już bliski porzucenia myśli o zimowaniu w Kaer Morhen i wyruszenia do Zerrikani albo Hakland, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że Aiden jechał w tamte strony, a dwóch wiedźminów z obcego na tamtych ziemiach cechu to już o jednego za dużo.

Jak nie mogę roboty znaleźć – bredził Aiden po pijaku – to jadę do Kaedwen. Tereny między Górami Postulskimi i Górami Sinymi to doskonałe siedliszcze dla potworów. I dla czarodziejów. Jedno z drugim ma pewnie jakiś związek. A wiesz, co myślę o związkach?

Skwitował myśl falą wymiocin, które miały kolor przetrawionego wina i pieniły się jak piwo.

Pojechał więc do Kaedwen u schyłku lata, na dwa tygodnie przed Velen. Zastanawiał się, czy wciąż jest w Kaedwen. W jakiś mglistych wspomnieniach pamiętał przejście przez portal, jego zimne, chłodne i wilgotne macki, smród siarki.

Zbudził się o świcie. Promienie słońca wpadały do izby, osiadały diamentowym, rozszczepionym blaskiem na fiolkach i wazonach, podświetlały kurz wirujący w powietrzu. W świetle dziennym Lambert obejrzał uważnie bandaże nasączone jodyną na swojej piersi i ramionach, skrzywił się, poczuwszy ostry zapach aloesu. Ktoś musiał być w izbie, gdy spał, bo koce i prześcieradło wymieniono na suchą kołdrę. Coś innego dostrzegł dopiero po chwili, gdy całkiem goły siedział na brzegu leżanki; uniósł dłonie i dotknął nimi policzków. Pod palcami wyczuł krótką, kłującą szczecinę. Zdecydowanie zbyt krótką. I zbyt kłującą.

\- Kurwa mać – syknął.

W szafce przy łóżku znalazł parę płóciennych spodni i kilka ręczników. Spodnie założył – były za małe, ale wiedział, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej, przynajmniej póki sam tego nie zażąda. Stojąc na środku izby, przez krótki moment walczył z zawrotami głowy i bólem, który niemal zgiął go w pół. W końcu ruszył. Szedł, nieco pochylony, przez ciemny, wąski korytarzyk, orientując się, że najprawdopodobniej jest w jakimś niewielkim domu w środku lasu, bo gałęzie waliły w dach i po oknach. Obruszył się nieco na fakt, że jego izba znajdowała się pod schodami, jak pokój dla służby albo nieślubnego dziecka.

Korytarzyk prowadził prosto do wyjścia na ogród. A w niewielkim ogrodzie, pod łukowatym sklepieniem obleczonym krzewem róż i bluszczu, w towarzystwie przycupniętej w wysokiej trawie białej łani siedział elf. W pierwszej chwili wyglądał jak senny majak, ukryty w złocistych promieniach słońca, w wiklinowym fotelu postawionym pośród wysokich traw i kwiatów. Ogród był mały, cały jakby skupiał się na nim; drzewka owocowe chyliły się ku fotelowi i stolikowi, gałęzie ciężkie od białego, pachnącego kwiecia kładły się do jego bosych stóp, fioletowy czosnek, wysokie tulipany i różowe malwy wystające z ziemi gięły się w jego stronę, intensywnie kolorowe od rosy i słońca. Promienie wpadające przez wyrwę pomiędzy gęstymi koronami drzew były złociste, a te przenikające przez listowie zielonkawe, łagodne. Do stolika i foteli prowadziła wąziutka ścieżka wysypana żwirem po bokach i wyłożona kamiennymi płytkami, po której wiedźmin przeszedł, czując, jak kamyki wbijają mu się w bose stopy.

Rozpoznał elfa nie od razu. Gdy ten uniósł głowę znad opasłego tomiszcza trzymanego w dłoniach, dostrzegł jego duże, intensywnie błękitne, jasne oczy otoczone cieniutkimi, czarnymi kreskami makijażu, skryte pod długimi, drgającymi rzęsami, osadzone głęboko w oczodołach. Promienie słońca roziskrzyły jego blade, wysokie kości policzkowe, sprawiły, że policzki zdawały się być nieco zapadnięte, wychudłe, choć w istocie były pełne i doskonale gładkie, bez choćby najmniejszej skazy. Twarz elfa otaczała aureola perłowych włosów układających się w delikatne fale, muskających końcówkami wysoki kołnierz od złotego kaftana przylegający ciasno do szyi. Złoty kaftan był obcisły, wyszywany zieloną nicią w listki, obłapiał dokładnie jego pierś, sięgał aż do bioder, przewiązany karminową chustą, a tam przykrywał pas obcisłych spodni z aksamitu, które mieniły się w blasku słońca. Elf był zakryty w całości, spod ubrań wyglądała tylko jego głowa, dłonie i bose stopy, które trzymał wsparte o grzbiet łani.

Cały ten sielski obrazek legł w gruzach, gdy elf, skrzywiwszy się obrzydliwie, rzucił możliwie najpaskudniejszym tonem:

\- I co się gapisz, jakbyś dziwkę w świątyni zobaczył? Siadaj, skoro już się obudziłeś i postanowiłeś zniszczyć mi ten wątpliwej urody poranek.

Lambert uniósł brew, nieco zaskoczony jego twardym, trudnym do odszyfrowania akcentem. Elf, mimo doskonałej znajomości Mowy Wspólnej, brzmiał tak, jakby nigdy nie musiał jej używać.

\- Widziałem cię – stwierdził, zmrużywszy powieki. – Byłeś w karczmie w Ban Gland. Wyrzucili cię na zbity pysk.

\- Nie wyrzucili, wyszedłem sam – poprawił go, zdjąwszy nogi z grzbietu łani i odłożywszy księgę na stolik. – Powiedziałem; siadaj, na co jeszcze czekasz? Nie dostaniesz pisemnego zaproszenia.

\- Nie zamierzam odpowiadać na impertynencje jakiegoś podejrzanego elfa. Powiedz mi, gdzie jest Metz i już mnie tutaj nie ma.

\- Keira – zaczął, podkreślając dosadnie jej imię – ma teraz pacjentkę i mogę ci zaręczyć, że nie wyrazi chęci rozmowy z tobą, przynajmniej dopóki nie skończy. Pod jej nieobecność ja jestem panem tego domu i do mnie powinieneś się zwracać, jeśli masz jakąś sprawę.

\- A kim ty niby jesteś? – warknął Lambert, czując, że traci cierpliwość.

\- Salq’yweddin. Uczeń Keiry Metz. Tyle powinno ci wystarczyć, a teraz usiądź, bo mdli mnie na widok twoich ciasnych spodni.

\- Nikt nie każe ci na nie patrzeć. – Wiedźmin, wiedziony zachowawczością, postąpił parę kroków w przód, minął łanię, która za nic sobie miała, że zagradza całą ścieżkę i usiadł w wolnym fotelu. Wciąż czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie elfa. – Słuchaj no, Sa Coś Tam Jakoś Tam. Ja niekoniecznie mam czas na takie krzywe akcje. I niekoniecznie mam na nie ochotę. Chcecie coś ode mnie? Pięknie. Mogę was nawet wysłuchać. Ale dopiero wówczas, gdy będę miał medalion na szyi, portki na dupie i jakieś buty, bo te przeklęte kamienie wbijają mi się w stopy. Przy okazji, jestem głodny.

\- To idź i zjedz coś – odparł elf z prostotą. – Zatrzymałeś się w rozwoju na poziomie dwulatka, że sam nie potrafisz zorganizować sobie posiłku?

\- To do niczego nie prowadzi.

\- Nie wyglądasz na osobę, z którą rozmowy mogłyby do czegokolwiek prowadzić. – Salq’yweddin z cichym westchnieniem sięgnął po szklankę wypełnioną wodą z kilkoma plasterkami cytryny. – Keira uprzedzała mnie, że będziesz miał pytania. Pytaj więc. Odpowiem. Skoro Keira sobie tego życzy.

Lambert dostrzegł, jak przewraca oczami. Jeśli zaś szło o jego oczy, zauważył niemal od razu rozszerzone nieprzytomnie źrenice, nienaturalne dla ostrego słońca, jakie wpadało do ogródka, dojrzał też chorobliwą bladość i drżenie dłoni elfa. Nie podejrzewał go o fisstech, bo po ilości fisstechu, która dawała takie efekty nie byłby zdolny do artykułowanej mowy. Być może sięgnął po jakieś elfie świństwo, którym dumni Aen Seidhe postanowili się nie dzielić z niegodnymi Dh’oine.

\- Keira jest twoją kochanką? – zagadnął, rozkładając się wygodniej w skrzypiącym fotelu.

Kręgosłup wciąż łupał go bólem. Płuca płonęły. Nawet pomimo świeżego powietrza i względnie dobrego samopoczucia.

Elf westchnął z boleścią.

\- Dh’oine, Dh’oine, dlaczego dla was wszystko musi się wiązać z seksem?

\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem Dh’oine. Jestem vatt’ghern, a to już dość istotna różnica, w szczególności dla Dh’oine. Po drugie, może i nie jestem wykształcony, ale mam oleju we łbie na tyle, by wiedzieć, że czarodziejki nie biorą sobie mężczyzn na uczniów. A skoro twoja płeć pozostawia pewne wątpliwości, wątpliwości nie mam, twierdząc, że ludzkie czarodziejki z całą pewnością nie biorą sobie na uczniów elfów.

\- Kolejny sun’vern – parsknął Salq’yweddin. – Jesteście okrutnie ograniczeni w swoich osądach. Wyobraź więc sobie, że Keira Metz sama przybyła do Ban Ard, by wziąć mnie pod swoje skrzydła. Na jej żądanie opuściłem Akademię. Na jej żądanie jestem tutaj, w Białym Lesie, na praktykach magicznych. Ale nie o tym mieliśmy rozmawiać.

\- Od kiedy to bierze się elfy do Ban Ard?

\- Od zawsze. – Upił kilka łyków wody, wolniutko otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. – To, co sobie właśnie myślisz, jest obrzydliwe i znacznie mija się z prawdą. Więc przestań snuć hipotezy i przejdź wreszcie do konkretów. Jakie masz pytania? O Ban Gland? O to, dlaczego uratowałem ci życie? O to, dlaczego cię tu trzymamy?

\- Wyjdź z mojej głowy, elfie – warknął Lambert, nachylając się nad stołem.

\- Twoje groźne spojrzenia nie robią na mnie wrażenia. Bez medalionu możesz mi co najwyżej wylizać buty. Ups. – Spojrzał na swoje bose stopy, wzruszywszy ramionami. – Jesteś na naszej łasce, wiedźminie, więc albo przejdź do konkretów, albo wracaj do swojej izby i czekaj, aż Keira skończy zabieg, skoro niemiłym ci moje towarzystwo.

\- Słyszałem, że czarodziejki urządzały sobie obrady. – Lambert usiadł wygodniej w fotelu, przyglądając się łani, która wiernie warowała u boku elfa. – Zasadniczo nie interesują mnie sprawy polityczne bądź sprawy o zabarwieniu politycznym. Jestem neutralny.

\- Jestem neutralny. – Salq’yweddin przewrócił oczami. – Ileż razy ja to słyszałem… Tacy, którzy to zawzięcie powtarzali, prędzej czy później mieszali się w sprawy polityki i kończyli marnie.

\- Jestem neutralny – powtórzył Lambert. – Mimo to, zdarzało mi się bywać na usługach czarodziejek, bo płacą niemało i zawsze wywiązują się ze swoich obietnic. Wystarczy nie wypytywać o cele i nie węszyć. Szpiedzy są u nich w niełasce. Wiedźmini, którzy zostają szpiegami są w niełasce u wszystkich, łącznie z braćmi. Nie chcę więc wyjść na szpiega. – Zmrużył powieki, zerknąwszy z ukosa na elfa, który w absolutnym spokoju rozkoszował się ciepłem słońca i bzyczeniem pszczół. – Aczkolwiek to, co wydarzyło się w Ban Gland, ciężko zignorować i pozostawić bez pytań.

\- Po tym przydługim wstępie mógłbyś wreszcie przejść do konkretów.

\- Chcę być pewien, że nie ciśniesz we mnie kulą ognia, kiedy zadam niewłaściwe pytanie, uznawszy, że próbuję szpiegować.

\- Kiedy zadasz niewłaściwe pytanie, po prostu nie udzielę ci na nie odpowiedzi. Keira miałaby do mnie żal, gdybym cię zabił. Jesteś potrzebny, wiedźminie, nie mogę zbagatelizować tej kwestii. Natomiast żal Keiry urągałby mojej dumie. Co gorsza, mógłbym stracić jej zaufanie i przychylność.

\- Nie jestem głupi – warknął Lambert. – Wiem, że powiesz mi tylko tyle, ile możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Powiem ci tylko tyle, ile uznam za słuszne – doprecyzował. – Pomimo moich praktyk zawodowych jestem niezależnym czarodziejem i orientuję się w pewnych sprawach. Keira nie musi mnie strofować, kontrolować ani wydawać mi poleceń. Mam się od niej uczyć, nie: usługiwać jej. Wróćmy do sprawy! – Ożywił się jakby, wyprostował plecy. – Jak brzmi twoje pierwsze pytanie?

\- Czego dotyczyły obrady?

\- Jakie obrady? – Elf uśmiechnął się blado, ale w jego uśmiechu nie było ani krztyny wesołości.

Lambert uniósł brew.

\- Próbujesz zrobić ze mnie głupca?

\- Nie, wiedźminie. Oznajmiam ci, że nie było żadnych obrad.

\- Będziesz mówił zagadkami? Dobrze. W takim razie: czego dotyczył sabat?

\- Sabat to lepsze słowo – przyznał. – Jak to sabat: czarna magia, rytuały, inkantacje, przyzywanie demonów.

\- W jakim celu czarodziejki urządziły sobie sabat?

\- By zawrzeć pakt z istotami z zaświatów – odparł z zadziwiającą prostotą.

\- Ale coś poszło nie tak. Co?

\- Istoty z zaświatów nie chciały współpracować.

\- Co robił tam Dziki Gon? I nie próbuj ściemniać; widziałem jeźdźców, widuję ich co roku przy Saovine, ciężko przeoczyć. Wiem, jak wyglądają. Moje oczy są wrażliwe na upiory.

\- Nie zamierzam… ściemniać – niemal wypluł ostatnie słowo, a wypowiedział je twardo, niezrozumiale. – Jeźdźcy Dzikiego Gonu pojawili się tam, przyciągnięci potężną magią, magią krwi. Stężenie energii było wysokie, ponieważ każda z czarodziejek przyprowadziła swoją uczennicę, a każda uczennica brała udział w rytuale.

\- Czego miał dotyczyć rzekomy pakt?

\- Hola. – Elf uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Podobno nie mieszasz się w politykę i sprawy zabarwione polityką. A to zdecydowanie jest taka sprawa. Zawróć więc i idź w inną stronę, bo jeszcze uznam cię za szpiega.

Lambert westchnął, próbując opanować nerwowe drżenie dłoni. Palce aż go świerzbiły, by zetrzeć uśmiech z twarzy elfa, gdyby to jednak uczynił, miałby wrażenie równe temu, jak gdyby uderzył kobietę. Jego towarzysz w walce wręcz nie miał bowiem żadnych szans.

\- Skąd się wzięły demony w czarnych płaszczach? I jak odpowiesz, że zostały przyzwane, to przysięgam, że zrobię się niemiły. Doskonale wiesz, o co pytam.

Salq’yweddin zaśmiał się chrapliwie, wolnym ruchem dłoni głaszcząc grzbiet białej łani.

\- Demony były wyjściem awaryjnym na wypadek, gdyby coś poszło nie po naszej myśli. Miały usunąć świadków i zrujnować miejsce zdarzenia, by nikt nigdy nie dowiedział się, co tam miało miejsce. Jest to bowiem sprawa o zasięgu międzynarodowym. Ba! Międzyświatowym. To coś, czego nie jesteś w stanie pojąć swoim ograniczonym umysłem, wiedźminie, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli pozostawisz to bez zbędnych pytań.

\- Czarodziejki chcą przejąć władzę nad światem? – Lambert parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. – To dla mnie nie nowość. I w ogóle mnie to nie interesuje, możesz mi wierzyć. Interesuje mnie natomiast, co czarodziejki miały w głowie, zlecając mord na cywilach, na kobietach i dzieciach.

\- A w czym wasze ludzkie kobiety i dzieci są lepsze od mężczyzn? Nigdy nie potrafiłem tego zrozumieć. Wiecznie mówicie o kobietach i dzieciach, jakby to właśnie oni byli podstawą społeczeństwa, podczas gdy to mężczyźni odgrywają tam główną rolę. Mężczyźni pracują, bronią kraju, walczą o wolność i za sprawę, zapewniają byt rodzinie, zapładniają kobiety, uczą dzieci. U nas mówi się: lud. Każdy Aen Seidhe ma równą rolę i takie samo znaczenie. 

\- Nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu z tymi rasistowskimi pierdołami – warknął groźnie, pochylając się nad stołem. – Bo kiedy ja stanę się rasistą, pójdzie ci w pięty. Nie jesteście krystalicznie czyści, wy, dumni Aen Seidhe. 

\- Widzisz, sprawa ma się tak, że jesteśmy o kilka stuleci do przodu i gdybyście nas nie ograniczali i nie poskramiali, nastałaby nowa epoka.

\- Skończyłeś już?

\- Dopiero się rozkręcam. – Błysnął upiornie drobnymi zębami w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. – Twierdzisz, że interesuje cię los biednych cywili. A od kiedy, jeśli można wiedzieć? Nie masz na co narzekać; jeśli Ban Gland stanie się wioską upiorów, będziesz miał roboty na pęczki! Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że naprawdę bolejesz nad śmiercią tych Dh’oine.

\- Nie boleję nad śmiercią Dh’oine. – Lambert nerwowo potarł skroń, odegnał dłonią fruwające w powietrzu dmuchawce. Było gorąco, duszno, materiał spodni lepił mu się do skóry, po karku płynął pot, przyciągając komary. Głowa zaczynała go boleć. – Prawie zginąłem podczas masakry, która miała miejsce w Ban Gland. Mam więc prawo żądać wyjaśnień.

\- Żyjesz – stwierdził elf. – Żyjesz, bo uratowałem ci życie. W takiej sytuacji to ja jestem tym, który może czegokolwiek żądać.

\- Nie prosiłem się o to…

\- Wiesz, co wydarzyło się przed laty w wąwozie Hydry? – Salq’yweddin zwrócił się w stronę Lamberta, wsparłszy się bokiem o podłokietnik fotela. – Nie musisz odpowiadać, nie sądzę, byś był na bieżąco z historią współczesną. Do wąwozu Hydry wywieziono wszystkich oficerów nilfgaardzkiej jednostki Vrihedd i zamordowano ich za zbrodnie wojenne. Większość z nich stanowili Aen Seidhe. Przeżył jeden. Isengrim Faoiltiarna. – Elf uniósł brwi. – Sądzisz, że miał prawo żądać czegokolwiek? Wyjaśnień, odszkodowania, meldunku? Nie. Isengrim musiał przyjąć fałszywą tożsamość i uciekać jak najdalej stąd, bo wystawiono na niego list gończy i wysłano w pościg za nim jednostki specjalne Temerii, Redanii i Kaedwen. Isengrim nie miał jednak wsparcia kogoś, kogo zdanie ma jakieś znaczenie. Ty je masz, wiedźminie. Na moje życzenie wstawiła się za tobą Keira Metz. Gdyby nie jej stanowisko, byłbyś już dawno martwy i nikt nie kwapiłby się nawet, by spalić twoje ciało.

\- Interesuje mnie tylko, czego może ode mnie chcieć ktoś taki, jak ty. – Lambert splótł ręce na piersi. – Co, elfie? Nie znamy się przecież. Nigdy cię wcześniej nie widziałem. Mniemam, że ty mnie również.

\- Nie mylisz się. – Salq’yweddin skinął głową. – To prosta sprawa; mam dla ciebie zlecenie. Zlecenie, które mieści się w granicach twojego kodeksu.

\- Ty wiesz, że wiedźmiński kodeks to bujda? – Lambert parsknął śmiechem. – Bawi mnie, że ludzie wciąż w to jeszcze wierzą.

\- Ja nie jestem człowiekiem, vatt’ghern. – Elf uśmiechnął się blado. – Wiem, że wiedźmiński kodeks to bujda. Ale każdy z was kieruje się kodeksem moralnym, przemianowanym na rzecz waszej profesji. Nie zabijacie rozumnych bestii, jeśli nie stanowią zagrożenia. Nie przyjmujecie zleceń na ludzi. _Et cetera, et cetera_. – Przewrócił oczami. – Moje zlecenie jest dość… proste. A szukanie wiedźmina po świecie zajęłoby zbyt wiele cennego czasu. Ty byłeś akurat na miejscu.

\- Martwy.

\- Półżywy – sprecyzował. – Nekromancja jest obrzydliwa, zakazana i ścigana pod groźbą śmierci. Praktykowanie jej splamiłoby mój honor. Ja tylko zawróciłem cię sprzed granicy. Tchnąłem powietrze w twoje płuca.

\- Oszczędź mi szczegółów. – Skrzywił się.

Usta elfa rozciągnęły się w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu.

\- Chcę, byś przeprowadził mnie przez jaskinie do pewnej kryjówki. W jaskiniach jest leże harpii, wśród nich występują również harpie kelajno. Wywodzą się od Kelajno, kochanki Zefira, bóstwa wiatru w elfiej mitologii. Rzeczona niewiasta była wróżbitką. Mówi się, że kradła sny…

\- Wiem, co robią harpie kelajno. Jestem wiedźminem – przypomniał.

\- To się świetnie składa. Oczekuję, że w ramach rekonesansu i poszukiwania drogi do kryjówki zdobędziesz dla mnie kryształy leżące w grotach. Pośród nich powinien być jeden, którego poszukujemy. Jest nam potrzebny.

\- Do megaskopu – domyślił się.

\- To już nie powinno cię interesować.

\- Co ma się znajdować w rzeczonej kryjówce?

\- Zbieg, który ucieka Loży, a który jest pewną… kartą przetargową. – Elf wyprostował się, na powrót sięgnął po księgę i po szklankę wody. Położył stopy na grzbiecie łani. – Keira już skończyła. Idź do jej gabinetu i, jeśli masz jeszcze jakieś pytania, porozmawiaj z nią. Do końca korytarza, potem w prawo, przez szklarnię.

Wiedźmin wstał i ruszył w stronę korytarza. Tylko przez moment poczuł, że w całej historii coś się nie zgadza, że coś zgrzyta, trzeszczy i nie chce zaskoczyć. Uznawszy, że sprawy czarodziejów w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie są do końca proste i logiczne, zapomniał o swoich wątpliwościach i ruszył w głąb domu, wciąż podtrzymując się każdej szafki po drodze.

Ból w płucach dawał o sobie znać.

***

Gabinet Keiry był mały i składał się z dwóch izb – jeden dużej, pachnącej ziołami, zastawionej w całości stołami, krzesłami, probówkami, szafami i półkami pełnymi książek, drugi natomiast nieco mniejszy, wyposażony tylko w leżankę i stalowy stół. Kiedy wiedźmin wszedł do środka, Keira i jej pacjentka wciąż były w drugiej izbie, za przymkniętymi drzwiami. Kobieta biadoliła i płakała, a czarodziejka tłumaczyła coś rzeczowym tonem, myjąc narzędzia.

Wiedźmin czekał. Kiedy czekanie mu się znudziło, zaczął się przechadzać po pomieszczeniu, obserwując wiechcie powiązanych ze sobą ziół - szałwii, belissy, mitru, mięty i żywokostu – stosy starych, zakurzonych ksiąg oraz pękate butelki z eliksirami. Dotarł do biurka przy ścianie, tuż przy przymkniętych drzwiach. Rzucił okiem na stos dokumentów w teczkach oraz papierzyska porozrzucane na blacie przed krzesłem. Pośród nich jedna kartka przykuła jego wzrok; leżała, przyrzucona pogniecioną teczką. Zdołał rozszyfrować ledwie część zapisków widocznych spod rogu teczki.

_Aretuza (3): _

_Lilianne aep Feaineewed lat 12_

_Mona Treighleeton lat 10 _

_Carleen aep Crest lat 13 (półkrwi)_

_Dol Blathanna (2):_

_Blath der Blatheen lat 22_

_Junine van der Blatheen lat 67_

_Dol Angra (1):_

_Yule (żywy/martwy/wykupiony) lat 17_

_Ban Ard (?) -> zgoda od Filippy_

Lambert zmarszczył brwi. Postanowiwszy, że nie będzie węszył – nawet, jeśli tylko na swój użytek – odsunął się od biurka w porę, bo w tej samej chwili Keira zamknęła drzwi wyjściowe od swojego gabinetu i wyszła z małej izby, wkroczywszy do właściwego gabinetu. W dłoniach dzierżyła słój z niewykształconym, porozrywanym płodem pływającym w krwi i śluzie.

\- Spójrz, Lambert, jakie maleństwo. Nadamy mu imię? – Zachichotała, odłożywszy słój do zamykanej szafki pełnej słojów o podobnej zawartości.

\- Nadajesz imiona wszystkim płodom, które spędzasz?

\- Nie tylko płodom! Mam tu jeszcze nowotwór szyjki macicy o imieniu Brennan, brodawczaka o imieniu Hans i – mój ulubiony – członek niewiernego męża, którego nazwałam na jego cześć: Gregor Jednooki. Podoba ci się? – Postukała paznokciem o szkło.

\- Niezbyt okazały.

\- Tak wygląda, kiedy jest odcięty od dopływu krwi. – Keira wydęła uszminkowane usta, podnosząc się z kucek.

Wyglądała – jak zwykle – młodo i promiennie. I, jak zwykle, miała głęboki dekolt, który odsłaniał jej piersi i zawieszony pomiędzy nimi krzyż Ankh. Lambert nie omieszkał zerknąć, a ona nie omieszkała się przy tym uśmiechnąć, kusząc zapachem werbeny i mięty. Świeżym, orzeźwiającym. Działającym jak afrodyzjak.

Poklepała go po policzku w geście pełnym politowania.

\- Wyglądasz młodziej bez tej paskudnej brody.

\- Co się tyczy brody… - Wiedźmin zmarszczył brwi, zmrużył powieki. – Nie życzę sobie, by mnie golić bez mojej zgody.

\- Nie wyraziłeś sprzeciwu. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Byłem nieprzytomny.

\- Nie liczy się.

Lambert powiódł wzrokiem za Keirą, gdy przeszła obok niego, zmierzając do niewielkiego biureczka. Po raz kolejny odniósł to dziwne wrażenie, które go dopadło, gdy spotkał czarodziejkę po raz pierwszy – że jako jedyna ze wszystkich, jakie znał, nie miała zimnych oczu brzyduli skorygowanej magią. Keira zdawała się młoda i piękna w sposób niezwykle naturalny. Nie wiedział, czy zawdzięcza to wyjątkowym zdolnościom magicznym w zakresie mutacji estetycznych, czy prawdziwej urodzie. Jeśli zaś była urodziwa sama z siebie, musiała wzbudzać zazdrość u przyjaciółek, a zazdrosne czarodziejki potrafiły być prawdziwym utrapieniem – Lambert wiedział to nie od dziś. Wystarczyło posłuchać Geralta.

\- Podsumujmy – postanowiła Keira, opierając się o biurko. Jej cienka, letnia suknia ładnie ułożyła się na smukłej sylwetce; wiedźmin dostrzegł, że z całą pewnością nie ma na sobie bielizny. Fałdy sukni ją zdradzały. Z pełną premedytacją, dodał w myślach. – Nie masz mieczy, nie masz medalionu, nie masz eliksirów ani ziół, nie masz konia, gaci też nie masz, a te, które założyłeś, to niezbyt udany żart Salq’yweddina. Chłopiec ma specyficzne poczucie humoru, jak to elf. – Przewróciła oczami z udawaną nonszalancją.

\- A ty zaraz powiesz mi, co zrobić, by je odzyskać – zgadł.

\- Gacie? Cóż, jeśli o mnie chodzi, nie są ci wcale potrzebne. – Uśmiechnęła się zalotnie, sięgając do medalionu przy barwnym fartuchu przewiązanym w pasie. Momentalnie nabrała fachowego tonu negocjatora, westchnąwszy w reakcji na niezbyt inteligentną minę wiedźmina. – Dobrze, Lambert. Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Wiem, że jesteś brudas, kurwiarz i cham, ale jakiś swój honor masz i nie posuniesz się do kradzieży, nawet w stosunku do osoby, przez którą w sposób pośredni nieomal zginąłeś. A zabranie mi – swoich, wiem – rzeczy bez odpowiedniej zapłaty będzie kradzieżą. Oddam ci więc medalion i podaruję porządne miecze, konia oraz, po wszystkim, napełnię twoją sakwę złotem, jeśli zgodzisz się wykonać dla mnie zlecenie. To jedyna szansa na twój powrót do pracy i do świata, bo bez mieczy, pieniędzy i konia do Kaer Morhen nie wrócisz; bracia by cię wyśmiali.

\- Sugestii, jak rozumiem, mieć nie mogę. – Splótł ręce na nagiej piersi.

W gabinecie było chłodniej, pachniało ziołami, światło było łagodne i przyjemne, sufit wysoki, a komary nie gryzły. W gruncie rzeczy, ból nawet odrobinę zmalał, a umysł wypełniła miękka wata, która pozwalała na chwilę odprężenia. Wiedźmin nie wiedział, czy to czary. Jego medalion wciąż znajdował się przy pasie czarodziejki.

\- Zawsze możesz mieć sugestie, Lambert. Rzecz w tym, czy je uznam, czy zignoruję. – Keira uśmiechnęła się podejrzliwie, obracając w palcach medalion.

\- Nie chcę się w to mieszać. Jestem wiedźminem. Zwykłym, prostym wiedźminem, żadnym tam Geraltem na kiju. Nie dla mnie jest ratowanie świata i kumanie się z Lożą, Kapitułą czy innymi waszymi organizacjami zrzeszającymi wariatów w trójkątnych czapkach. Wykonam zlecenie i odjadę z zapłatą. Tyle. Nie chcę się mieszać w podejrzane interesy. Nie chcę dostawać pogróżek i odpierać ataków skrytobójców. To mi nie w smak.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, jakie masz o nas zdanie. – Keira kiwnęła głową z uznaniem. – Masz to jak w banku, wiedźminie. Będziesz tu incognito.

\- I nikt mnie nie zabije po wykonaniu zlecenia? Jak to mawia mój przyjaciel: tylko martwi nie zdradzają tajemnic. – Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przyjaciel? Czy aby na pewno jesteś tym samym Lambertem, którego znam? – Keira zmrużyła powieki.

\- Ha-ha! – Zaklaskał, przewróciwszy oczami. – Nic o mnie nie wiesz.

\- Wiem, że masz przyjaciela.

\- Z tego, co wiem, ty również masz jednego. Trzymasz go u siebie na garnuszku i wygląda na to, że jesteście w dobrych relacjach. Zaskakujące. Zaskakujące, bo dzieciak jest co najmniej nieprzyjemny.

\- Salq’yweddin? – Keira zdawała się być zaskoczona. – To uroczy chłopiec.

\- Uroczy! – wykrzyknął, rozkładając ręce.

\- Dobrze ci radzę – czarodziejka poderwała się znad biurka, podeszła bliżej, przysunęła się do wiedźmina, pachnąc miętą i werbeną, kusząc długą, smukłą szyją, aksamitem miękkich, jasnych włosów, które ładnie układały się na piersiach – nie zadzieraj z Salq’yweddinem – powiedziała nieco ciszej, głosem chropowatym, podrywającym włoski na karku. – Sama do końca nie wiem, do czego jest zdolny. Jest cholernie inteligentny i cholernie ambitny. Niepodatny na manipulację. Ma swój honor. Nie próbuj go łamać, bo możesz źle skończyć. To elf. Żadne z nas nie wie do końca, jak się z nimi obchodzić. Kierują się swoim systemem praw i swoimi oglądami na moralność.

\- Nie zauważyłem, by traktował cię z góry. – Lambert zmrużył powieki.

Keira zerknęła w bok, po czym w pośpiechu wyszeptała jakieś zaklęcie, składając palce jak do Znaków. Powietrze nieco zgęstniało, dźwięki z zewnątrz ucichły. Oczy czarodziejki rozpaliły się chorobliwym blaskiem, który – zamiast odstraszać – kusił.

\- Salq’yweddin mnie lubi. Można rzec, że mamy zbyt wiele wspólnych sekretów, by darzyć się nieufnością, ale to coś więcej; on naprawdę mnie lubi i nie ma w tym ani odrobiny fałszu. Ja lubię go również. Podziwiamy wzajem swoją wiedzę. Dogadujemy się na wielu płaszczyznach.

\- Na wielu płaszczyznach? – Wiedźmin uniósł brew w zapytaniu.

Keira zdzieliła go po ramieniu, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Śmiała się długo i szaleńczo, kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Sugerujesz, że ja… Och, wiedźminie! – Klasnęła w dłonie. – Dawno nie słyszałam czegoś równie absurdalnego!

\- Gustuje tylko w elfkach? Jest wykastrowany? Ma problemy? Chyba, że… nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że łamie prawo, bezkarnie oddając się sodomii w prawomocnym Kaedwen, na ziemiach czystych i świętych, a ty trzymasz go w domu! – Przytknął dłonie do piersi w udawanym geście dezaprobaty. – Jesteś współwinna i powinni cię spalić za to na stosie!

\- Zebrało ci się na żarty? – Keira parsknęła, wciąż rozbawiona i pięknie rumiana po niespodziewanym napadzie śmiechu. – Salq’yweddin jest krystalicznie czysty, jak niemowlę. Jego fizyczność w ogóle nie interesuje. Możesz mi wierzyć. Nie gap się jak cielę w malowane wrota i nie rób takich durnych min, wiedźminie, bo wyglądasz co najmniej głupio.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że oddaje się tylko nauce?

Keira wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jeśli chcesz tak to interpretować.

\- Jak to jest, mieszkać z chłopem pod jednym dachem i nie mieć z tego żadnych korzyści? Musisz usychać. – Wyciągnął ręce.

Było już blisko, prawie dotykał jej rozgrzanych boków, prawie dotykał chłodnego łańcucha medalionu, już niemal wtykał nos w jej miękkie włosy, przyciskał do biurka, przyciskał się do cienkiej, letniej sukni… Ale Keira uderzyła go po rękach i z zabawnym prychnięciem odsunęła się o krok w stronę stołu zastawionego probówkami i butelkami.

\- Jeśli to miał być komplement, oszczędź ich sobie, bo jesteś w tym kiepski – skomentowała. – Jeśli natomiast było to pytanie, moja odpowiedź brzmi: może później. Wróć do izby i połóż się. Później przyjdę zmienić opatrunki i dam ci kolację oraz ubrania. Od jutra zaczynasz przygotowania do zlecenia. Salq’yweddin poda ci więcej szczegółów z samego rana.

\- Kiedyś sama się prosiłaś – warknął, urażony.

\- Kiedyś byłam na fali mitów o umiejętnościach wiedźminów. Kiedy mity okazały się prawdą, przestały być takie intrygujące. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – To wszystko. Idź już sobie, Lambert.

\- Jeszcze jedno.

Zerknęła na niego znad ramienia.

\- Oddawaj medalion.

\- Później. Wszystko w swoim czasie. – Uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. – Jeśli nauczyłam się czegoś od tego elfa, to właśnie cierpliwości.

***

Siedział na brzegu leżanki, nieco przygarbiony, gdy usłyszał chichot. Dochodziła już blisko północ, za oknami panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności, gałęzie tłukły w ścianę, świerszcze dawały głośny koncert, a wnętrze domu wypełniała rozedrgana, przyjemna cisza, którą nagle przerwał wyraźny, wesoły chichot.

Szczęśliwie, miał już na sobie komplet pasujących ubrań, dostał nawet dość porządną kurtkę ze skóry z metalowymi płytkami. Nieszczęśliwie, był wściekły i obolały.

Zwlókł się z leżanki i wolnym krokiem przeszedł przez pogrążony w ciemnościach korytarz. Z salonu bił blask świec, ślizgał się po ciemnych ścianach, chybotał. W powietrzu czuć było przyjemny zapach ziół i kwiatów, zapach dwóch różnych pachnidełek – jednego orzeźwiającego i świeżego, drugiego słodkiego, korzennego, ciężkiego. Chichot dobiegał z tamtej strony. Wiedźmin wychylił się i spojrzał w głąb przytulnego salonu zastawionego mosiężnymi meblami z rzeźbionego machonia, ozdobionego kolorowymi świecami, bukietami kwiatów i diamentowymi wazami oraz miseczkami, w których spoczywały karmelowe cukierki.

Keira siedziała na jednej z niskich, wygodnych kanap, a Salq’yweddin półleżał z głową na jej kolanach. Raczyli się winem, oglądając projekcję wyczarowaną na suficie, na której wilkołak podglądał krąg roześmianych, tańczących przy ogniu, chichoczących rusałek. Po włochatym, olbrzymim pysku wilkołaka płynęły łzy.

Wiedźmin widział wypielęgnowaną dłoń Keiry głaszczącą perłowe, falowane włosy elfa rozrzucone po jej spódnicy. Ta zadziwiająca, niespodziewana czułość wzbudziła w nim pewien niepokój. Fakt, że czarodziejka ukryła przed nim znaczną część historii, była oczywista i, w pewien sposób, logiczna. Zastanawiało go natomiast, co w istocie skrywa dom pośród Białego Lasu i rzekome praktyki magiczne Aen Seidhe z Ban Ard.

A przede wszystkim: w co został wplątany i kim był zbieg, który zdołał przejść przez leże harpii do kryjówki w głębi jaskiń.

Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał się tego dowiedzieć.


	3. Rozdział 2

Keira i Salq’yweddin o świcie wyszli do ogrodu, by w otoczeniu drzew i kwiatów zjeść sute śniadanie, a potem zapić je kawą z cukrem. Podczas rozstawiania talerzy, tac z wędlinami i serami, półmisków z dżemami i koszyków z pieczywem, czarodziejka odpięła od pasa trzy małe flakoniki i przesunęła je po stole w stronę elfa, a on przełknął ich zawartość na raz i schował szkło do kieszeni. Nieco osłabły, uzupełnił ich filiżanki kawą i zasiadł na swoim miejscu, sięgając po maślanego rogalika.

Słońce ładnie rozświetlało jego włosy, układało się długimi, równymi smugami po szyi skrytej w wysokim kołnierzu szmaragdowego wamsu z długimi rękawami. Keira, w przeciwieństwie do elfa, suknię miała kusą, cienką, niemal prześwitującą, złożoną z żorżetowej, marszczonej góry i spódnicy sięgającej kostek, przepasanej skórzanym gorsecikiem. Do gorsecika przytroczyła wilczy medalion. Było gorąco.

Elektrostatyczną, rozwibrowaną ciszę zakłócało tylko bzyczenie pszczół, postukiwanie dzięcioła i kwilenie ptaków.

\- Chcę wyjść.

Podnieśli oboje głowy znad talerzy, Keira uśmiechnęła się blado na widok wiedźmina stojącego w drzwiach do ogrodu, Salq’yweddin prychnął.

\- Nikt ci nie broni – odparła czarodziejka.

Lambert zdawał się być zaskoczony.

\- A jak będziesz szedł, udaj się do wioski, do starego Drogomira. Handluje końmi. Złożyłam u niego zamówienie, które możesz odebrać. A, Lambert… - Zerknęła na niego z ukosa, smarując rogalika dżemem. – Nie wdawaj się z nim w dyskusje. Jest trochę chory na umyśle.

\- Nie martw się o mnie. Często miewam do czynienia z chorymi na umyśle.

\- To była sugestia?

\- Ty to powiedziałaś.

Keira skinęła głową, sięgając po filiżankę kawy.

\- Skoro postanowiłeś o świcie biegać po lesie, wróć przed obiadem, wówczas Salq’yweddin wytłumaczy ci, na czym będzie polegało twoje pierwsze zadanie i czego masz szukać w leży harpii. Zejdziesz tam po południu.

\- Potrzebuję eliksirów i mieczy.

\- Miecze dostaniesz. W szkatule przy drzwiach frontowych znajdziesz mieszek z pieniędzmi; weź je i udaj się do zielarki.

\- Mam iść bez broni przez las? Oddaj mi chociaż medalion.

\- Moje zaklęcia zabezpieczające sięgają aż do wioski. Nic cię nie zaatakuje, wiedźminie. Przestać robić problemy z niczego i idź już, skoro nie postanowiłeś nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością przy śniadaniu.

Lambert, nie zwlekając dłużej, opuścił ogród, znikając w mrokach zacienionego korytarza. Salq’yweddin długo jeszcze patrzył w tamtą stronę, walcząc z mdłościami, które szarpały jego gardłem i ze słabością, która lała się zimnym potem wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- Dowie się – rzekł, usłyszawszy trzask drzwi frontowych. – Mieliśmy go nie wypuszczać.

\- I tak by się dowiedział. Zrobi się podejrzliwy, jeśli będziemy go tu trzymać jak w klatce. A kiedy Lambert robi się podejrzliwy, robi się też obrzydliwie nieprzyjemny.

\- Będzie bardziej nieprzyjemny, kiedy wpadnie tu przed południem z krzykiem.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Salq’yweddin. Zostaw to mnie.

***

W lesie rzeczywiście było bardzo spokojnie i bardzo cicho. Gdzieniegdzie kwitły nawet kolorowe kwiatki, a przy drzewach mnóstwo owocowych krzewów uginających się od poziomek i jagód. Lambert nie uszedł daleko, gdy zauważył pierwszego leśnika w towarzystwie wyrośniętego młodzika, który trzymał mu siekierę i kosz, zwracając się doń per „ojcze”. Był pryszczaty, chudy i nieudolny, wszystko leciało mu z rąk.

Lambert pomyślał sobie, że gdyby on w dzieciństwie radził sobie z sianem jak ten młodzik z drzewami, byłby pluł zębami i przez tydzień nie mógłby siąść na krześle. Jednakowoż leśnik nie był jego ojcem, a syna traktował z pobłażliwością, tłumacząc mu coś, wykładając, pokazując.

Wiedźmin skrzywił się obrzydliwie i ruszył dalej ścieżką zaścieloną igliwiem. Ból w płucach zdążył już nieco zelżeć, ale wciąż był wściekły i czuł dyskomfort na myśl, że nie ma ani mieczy, ani medalionu, do których przywykł w ciągu ostatnich kilkudziesięciu lat pracy. Zzuł z ramion skórzaną kurtkę od Keiry i przerzucił ją sobie przez bark, a potem rozsznurował troczki koszuli. Żar wciąż lał się z nieba i Velen w tym roku zapowiadało się wyjątkowo upalne.

Bliżej wioski spotkał jakieś płowowłose dziewczę zbierające maliny do glinianego dzbana. Dziewczyna, uniósłszy głowę, otarła czoło przedramieniem i odrzuciła długi warkocz na plecy. Spojrzała na niego, na jej usta zaraz wypłynął brzydki grymas. Szybko umknęła w głąb lasu.

\- Panie wiedźmin.

Lambert odwrócił się na dźwięk głosu. Na pieńku przy bukach siedział staruszek, obok niego leżała laska i dziadek do orzechów.

\- Słucham – warknął, zbliżając się do starca.

\- A jednak wiedźmin, ni chybił. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a później kaszlnął w pięść. Na jego palcach zostały nitki krwi błyszczące w ostrych promieniach słońca. – Co pan wiesz o leśnych demonach?

\- O rusałkach? – Podparł się o jeden z buków, rozkloszował koszulę bardziej, powachlował się jej kołnierzem.

\- A gdzie tam rusałki! Z rusałkami to ja piłem za młodu.

\- Wątpię. – Skrzywił się obrzydliwie.

Staruszek machnął ręką, po czym wyjął zza pazuchy starą, zniszczoną fajkę. Nabił ją tytoniem.

\- W zimę widziałem tu prawdziwe dziwy. Zapalisz pan? – Wyciągnął fajkę w stronę Lamberta.

Wiedźmin pokręcił głową.

\- To może się napijesz?

Piersiówkę przyjął już chętniej. Pociągnął łyk gęstej, aromatycznej nalewki, otarł usta.

\- Idę ja sobie przez las, a wokoło zima jak się patrzy, śnieg po kolana, zawierucha, zaspy wysokości wiejskiej chałupy. A ja idę z chrustem, bo dom trzeba ogrzać, baba na korzonki narzeka, bachory pyski drą, najmłodszy syn ślub latem brał, baba jego z brzuchem, to i ugotować co, i do pieca nałożyć… A tu, drogi panie, przy drzewie chłop jakiś stoi. Chłopa nie znam, nie miejscowy. A ubrany w futro takie, z norek chyba, mnie wyglądał na Kovirczyka, bo tylko oni zimę dobrze znoszą, włochaci tacy, przystosowani do surowych warunków. No więc idę ja sobie, a on do mnie: „może pomóc?”. No więc mu dałem trochę chrustu, bo ja stary jestem, kręgosłup mi już pęka, szkoda gadać. No i idziemy tak, a śnieg po kolana! Pod samą granicę lasu mnie odprowadził i pyta „a masz ty córki?”. Ja na to, że i owszem, stary jestem, ale jeszcze, he, he, ruchliwy, baba moja przed dwoma laty ostatnią gówniarę rodziła, a prawie ją zabiła, bo i ona już nie najmłodsza. „A dużo kobiet we wsi?” mnie pyta. Ja mu na to, że dużo, dużo mamy, młodziutkich, świeżutkich, część dopiero na wydaniu. Chłop tylko głową pokiwał, myślę sobie: może żonki szuka, osiedlać się chce, dobrze, bo chłop wielki, silny, cieślą mógłby zostać albo kowalem. No więc mi oddał chrust i odszedł leśną drogą. I teraz słuchaj, panie…

\- Lambert.

\- Panie Lambert. Chciałem go spytać jeszcze, czy narzeczonej szuka, bo moja Jagódka, moja czwarta córka, krwawić zaczęła niedawno, to akurat na ożenek, a piękna jest, a on to futro takie bogate miał, pewno bogaty jakiś… I się odwracam… - Staruszek pokręcił głową, zaciągnął się mocno fajką, znów zaczął kaszleć, wypluwając nitki krwi. – I patrzę… A wcześniej żem nie zauważył, bo śniegu po kolana, chrust ciężki, to się nawet nie przyglądałem…

\- A on miał kopyta zamiast nóg – skończył Lambert, wzruszywszy ramionami. – I na lato z pięć dziewcząt oddano do klasztoru, a parę zmarło przed zamążpójściem i się zalęgły u strumienia, bo wam do łbów nie przyszło, żeby ich zwłoki spalić. Mylę się?

Staruszek rozkaszlał się tak potężnie, że aż nim szarpnęło, niemal spadł z pieńka. Lambert pochylił się i pomógł mu siąść, po czym sięgnął raz jeszcze po piersiówkę spoczywającą w trawie. Upił dwa łyki nalewki, skrzywił się.

\- To żaden leśny demon – skwitował. – Powiedziałbym raczej, że górski, ale też niekoniecznie, bo do miast emigrowały, zasrane sarenki. Męski gatunek jest prawie na wymarciu, więc trafił wam się limitowany egzemplarz.

\- Ale on ci nie zabił nikogo! Zdaje się, jakiś pokojowy… Tylko nam dziewczynki zmarnował… Jedna to nawet z klasztoru uciekła, baby ją w lesie znalazły, ledwo dychała, ale tak ci go usilnie nawoływała, tak szukała… Nieźle jej musiał dogodzić, a tfu. – Splunął żółtą śliną, która zalśniła na różowo w promieniach słońca.

\- Widziano go tu ostatnio, tego inkuba? – zagadnął, na pozór zainteresowany.

Nie był pewien, czy chce przyjmować dodatkowe zlecenie. Dodatkowe zlecenie, które nie dość, że wymagało dużo zaangażowania i energii, to w dodatku nie musiało wcale owocować sowitą zapłatą. Inkuby były w końcu myślącymi bestiami, dało się je przepędzić bądź zneutralizować, albo dogadać się z nimi. Nie zabijały. Przynajmniej nie w bezpośredni sposób. Staruszek twierdził, że lokalny inkub żadnej dziewuszki nie wyssał do końca, więc praca Lamberta była w gruncie rzeczy daremna. Mógł go co najwyżej przekonać, by się nie zasadzał na panny i mężatki, albo żeby emigrował do miasta, bo tam żyło więcej wyzwolonych kobiet, które nawet bez hipnozy wpadłyby w jego ramiona.

Mógł go też pokierować do domu Keiry. Wówczas i wilk syty, i owca cala.

Blady uśmiech wpłynął na jego usta.

\- I co się pan szczerzysz, panie wiedźmin? – mruknął staruszek. – Rozwiążesz pan problem?

\- Postaram się – odparł. – Ale nie działam charytatywnie.

\- Panie, ja grosza przy duszy nie mam! Dwajścia łbów do wykarmienia w domu!

\- Więc złóż pismo do sołtysa, o dofinansowanie usług wiedźmińskich. Sołtys się o córki nie boi?

\- A gdzie tam! – Staruch machnął ręką. – Pan sołtys samych chłopaków w domu ma.

\- Żon nie mają?

\- A mają…

\- A wiesz, że inkub się nie tylko na panny zapatruje?

Staruszek pokiwał głową.

\- To ja spróbuję się z nim ugadać. Gdzie pana szukać, panie wiedźmin?

\- Będę się kręcił po okolicy. Bywaj.

\- Bywajcie.

Ruszył dalej, mijając trzech chłopców biegających po ścieżce z mieczykami z drewna. Przystawali na niego widok, szeptali coś, chichotali. Jeden podbiegł bliżej i wyszczerzył na wpół bezzębną szczękę, pokazując Lambertowi swój mieczyk.

\- Pan bierze, bo pan chyba swoje zgubił!

Chłopcy wybuchli szaleńczym śmiechem, poszturchując się łokciami. Lambert westchnął. A westchnąwszy, schwycił gówniarza za kołnierz i uniósł tak, że dzieciak ledwo się stykał czubkami palców z podłożem.

\- Pilnuj swojego zadka, mały, bo możesz trafić na kogoś, kto cię spierze na kwaśne jabłko i cię do rodziców zatarga za kłaki. Chyba im nie chcesz podpaść? – Zmrużył powieki.

\- Mój ojciec jest strażnikiem! – pisnęło dziecko, siłując się z rękoma Lamberta. Jego koledzy pouciekali w las. – Załatwi pana! Załatwi, przysięgam!

\- Jakoś się nie zesrałem ze strachu. – Puścił chłopca, podniósł kurtkę, która zsunęła mu się z ramienia i odszedł w stronę wioski.

Wioska nie była duża. Jedno skrzyżowanie, na środku studnia i piec do wypiekania chleba, a przy czterech drogach rzędy uginających się ze starości chałup, zagrody pełne zwierząt i całe mnóstwo dzieci biegających wokół nóg. Domy, przy których stały piece do gliny, piece kowalskie i stojaki z futrami leśnych zwierząt były większe, bogatsze, a na ich gankach siedziało więcej kobiet, które wyszywały na drutach albo obierały ziemniaki. Niektóre podnosiły wzrok, wiodły spojrzeniem za wiedźminem. Inne spluwały przez ramię i kreśliły znaki na piersiach.

Wiedźmin przystanął przy jednej z zagród i wytężył słuch. Przy studni stały dwie kobiety; jedna obejmowała dłońmi pękaty brzuch, a druga nabierała wody do wiadra, niemal gnąc się pod naporem ciężkiego łańcucha. Miała posiniaczoną twarz.

\- Co za suka – prychnęła ciężarna. – Mówi, że się z Wiewiórkami puszcza.

\- A jużci! Przecie to elfy, one by na taką brzydulę nawet okiem nie rzuciły!

\- Ale ja ci ją z jednym widziałam! Wielki był, czarny taki, a piękny… Stańko mi mówił, że ona im do lasu chleb nosi. 

\- Może i nosi, a może nie nosi… Ale jak który uchaty ją choćby palcem tknął, to niech mnie diabli wezmą. Widziałam raz elfkę.

\- I co?

\- Pozazdrościć. Brudna była i cuchnęła jak przemoknięta piwnica, ale nawet wtedy Maryna jej pięt nie sięgała.

\- A wiesz, co gadają?

\- Co?

\- Że sobie wiedźma z lasu elfa sprowadziła. Podobno chłopiec jak malowany! I młody jeszcze jaki, jasny, gładziutki jak niemowlę, żadna tam Wiewiórka.

\- Głupiaś?! – Wychudła dziewczyna przysunęła się do ciężarnej, odgarnęła jej włosy z ucha. – Nie wolno plotkować o pani Metz! Jak cię dziewczyny usłyszą, to kamieniami obrzucą! Chybaś z nią nigdy do czynienia nie miała, że takie dyrdymały wygadujesz! Sprowadziła, nie sprowadziła, o niej źle nie mów, bo to dobra kobita, gdyby nie ona, to bym nigdy Jaśka i Natalka nie miała. Nawet ode mnie dużo nie wzięła, a i trochę spokoju w chałupie miałam, jak byłam przy nadziei.

\- Dobra czy nie dobra, to ciągle wiedźma. Takie trzeba palić, ja ci mówię.

\- A pan sołtys ją lubi. I pan sołtys nie pozwoli. Chodź, idziemy, późno już.

Wiedźmin też ruszył, wolnym, spokojnym krokiem, bo żar lał się z nieba, a gdyby mu się zdarzyło jakiegoś dzieciaka stratować, gotowi byli jeszcze pogonić go widłami.

Jak chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć, to podsłuchuj baby przy studni – mówił niegdyś Aiden. – One to dzień w dzień to samo gadają: najnowsze plotki i intrygi. Kiedy szukam zlecenia, zawsze najpierw idę do studni. Jak się jakaś ładna trafi, to nawet zagadam, ale same z siebie niewiele chcą mówić, lepiej podsłuchać.

Z rozmowy dwóch kobiet wynikało, że w pobliżu wsi ulokowało się komando Scoia’tael. Wychodziło też na to, że nikt się Wiewiórkami specjalnie nie przejmuje – ludzie ich nie próbują wypędzać, a oni w zamian nie zabijają ludzi. Knują, bo knują, ale nie są specjalnie groźni. Lambert wątpił, by którykolwiek nawiązał romans z ludzką kobietą – co najwyżej omamili ją pięknymi słówkami i słodkimi pocałunkami, by im jedzenie i ubrania nosiła ze wsi.

Zastanowił się krótko, czy Salq’yweddin może mieć coś wspólnego ze Scoia’tael. Czy Keira pozwoliłaby mu na utrzymywanie kontaktu z terrorystami? Nie podejrzewał go o kłamstwo i utajanie prawdy przed czarodziejką, bo choć elfy w głębokim poważaniu miały ludzkie zdanie, tak najzwyczajniej w świecie Salq’yweddin Keirę szanował i wychodziło na to, że dał jej słowo, a nie wyglądał na takiego, który dane słowo łamie.

Lambert widział już w życiu tylu na pozór uczciwych ludzi i nieludzi, że szybko zapomniał o swoich rozważaniach i zaczepił jakiegoś opasłego, spoconego chłopa niosącego gar stali w rękawicach, który przechodził akurat obok, złorzecząc na biegające dzieciaki.

\- Którędy do końskiej zagrody? – spytał.

\- A może jakie dziń dobry? – parsknął chłop, siłując się z garem. – Drogomir to na końcu tyj drogi, za karczmą. Ale pan nie idzie, bo to wariot.

\- Zaryzykuję.

Wyminął chłopa, sklął paskudnie, gdy jakiś podlotek zaplątał mu się między nogami i z godnością poprawił włosy, które coraz bardziej wilgotniały od potu lejącego się po skroniach. W drodze do końskiej zagrody mijał duży dom z piecem hutniczym w zagrodzie. Dookoła pieca ustawiono drewniane stoły i stojaki na osuszone narzędzia, a przy warsztacie stał krasnolud, który w pocie czoła wykuwał sierp, klnąc iście po krasnoludzku. Krasnoluda poganiał jakiś nie za wysoki chłop w skórzanym fartuchu i wilgotnym czepku.

Na ganku za zagrodą siedziała młoda dziewczyna. Bardzo wysoka, a w dodatku bardzo gruba; obwisłe piersi wylewały jej się ze ściśniętego dekoltu, fałdy sadła na brzuchu kładły jej się na udach, a biodra karykaturalnie rozlewały się na boki, gdy wierciła się w miejscu. W tłustych, cienkich i jasnych jak świńskie ogonki włosach miała różową kokardę. Wzdychała, głupawo uśmiechnięta i zapatrzona w las.

Gdy zobaczyła wiedźmina, posłała mu rozmarzony uśmiech, a on czym prędzej pozbierał się do kupy i ruszył z miejsca, zapominając i o uciemiężonym krasnoludzie pracującym u jej ojca, i o Scoia’tael w lesie. Liczyło się tylko, by dotrzeć do Drogomira, zanim dziewczyna o aparycji dorodnej zjadarki rzuci się za nim w pogoń.

Hodowca koni w istocie wyglądał na wariata. Był chudy, nosił kalesony i nie czesał włosów, które posiwiały i sterczały wokół całej głowy. Cuchnął jak końskie łajno, a gdy Lambert stanął w drzwiach stajni i przywitał się, staruszek pisnął jak uszczypnięte w pośladek dziewczę.

\- Co mnie pan straszysz?! – przeraził się, jednak gdy spojrzał na Lamberta, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki, bezzębny uśmiech. – A, pan wiedźmin, to zapraszam, zapraszam. Panienka z lasu mówiła, że pan przyjdziesz.

\- Panienka z lasu – prychnął Lambert, wchodząc głębiej do stajni.

O dziwo, pomimo niezbyt ciekawego obejścia domostwa i wybiegu, stajnia była zadbana, czysta i uporządkowana. Wszystkie narzędzia wisiały równiutko na gwoździach wbitych w ścianę, siano było powiązane i ułożone pod ścianą, a w boksach było sucho i schludnie. Konie zdawały się być zdrowe, wykarmione, parskały wesoło i posłusznie pochylały łby, gdy Drogomir się do nich zbliżał. Kiedy Lambert wszedł do środka, karmił właśnie jabłkowitą klacz marchewką, czesząc jednocześnie jej grzywę.

\- Mam tu dla pana prawdziwego ogiera! – zarzekł się, odkładając szczotkę i wycierając ręce. – Ledwo półtora roku temu zmajstrował źrebaka. Chcesz pan zobaczyć, jakie to młode pocieszne? 

\- Chciałbym odebrać zamówienie – odparł, idąc za starcem do zagrody.

W jednym z boksów stał mały, kary źrebak, który rzucał łbem i podskakiwał, chcąc wydostać się poza barierki. Zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na wiadro wody stojące u jego kopyt.

\- Pocieszny zwierz – skomentował Drogomir, wesoło kręcąc głową. Gdy się pochylał, by dorzucić siana do boksu, Lambert dostrzegł żółtą, zaschniętą plamę na jego kalesonach. – A od kiedy to czarodziejki sponsorują konie wiedźminom? – Ruszył dalej wzdłuż ścieżki prowadzącej między boksami.

\- Od kiedy to stajenni wtykają nosy w nieswoje sprawy? – warknął wiedźmin.

Staruszek spojrzał na niego ponad ramieniem, racząc Lamberta bezzębnym uśmiechem.

\- Zwykła ciekawość!

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła.

\- Dziwne rzeczy się tam dzieją w lesie, co?

Staruszek stanął przed jednym z boksów i wskazał ręką na wierzchowca, który spokojnie pił wodę z wiadra. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, stworzony wręcz do dużych obciążeń, wyglądał na wytrzymałego, kończyny miał grube, kopyta podbite, a grzywę krótką, nachodzącą nieco na jaśniejszą plamkę sierści pomiędzy oczami. Wyglądał dostojnie, jak prawdziwy, kary ogier. Jego czarna sierść lśniła w półmroku stajni.

\- Masz na myśli inkuba? – spytał wiedźmin, podchodząc bliżej i wyciągając rękę, by pogłaskać konia po chrapach, gdy ten uniósł głowę.

\- Jakiego tam inkuba! – Staruszek potrząsnął głową. – W domu czarodziejki coś się wyprawia. Zwierzęta nawet na krok nie zbliżają się do obejścia, ptaki na płocie nie siadają, wiewiórki nie wchodzą na drzewa, które stoją za płotem…

\- A w ogrodzie jest łania. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Niektóre zwierzęta źle reagują na magię.

\- A jesteś pan pewien, że ta łania to prawdziwa? – Staruszek spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

Lambert zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co insynuujesz?

\- Panie, pan mi z takimi trudnymi słowami nie wyjeżdżaj! – Drogomir przecisnął się między wiedźminem, a ścianą i odblokował zacisk furtki, po czym wszedł do boksu. – Mówię tylko, że tam się czarna magia wyprawia! Jak się po tych gruntach chodzi, to wibracje aż w dupie czuć, zwierzęta na mile uciekają, owadztwa tam na pęczki jak do trupów ciągnie, a jak się dłużej posiedzi, to aż się w głowie kręci. Pewno pani Metz pacjentkom nawet ogłupiaczy nie daje, bo i nie trzeba. Ja żem pół życia w Ban Ard na miotle spędził, i jak żem sprzątał w piwnicach, to było to samo: ciarki po plecach szły, stopy wibrowały, a jak te całe rytuały odprawiali, to aż zęby dzwoniły. Pan jesteś wiedźmin, to powinieneś czuć!

Drogomir zabrał się do siodłania konia, a Lambert jakby instynktownie sięgnął do piersi, szukając tam medalionu. Zaklął, gdy jego palce natrafiły na rozgrzaną od słońca skórę. Przez myśl mu przemknęło, że skoro staruszek pracował w Ban Ard, musiał najzwyczajniej w świecie postradać zmysły: nic dziwnego, zwykli śmiertelnicy wystawieni w ekspozycji na długotrwałe oddziaływanie magii czasem wariowali, podobnie jak bliscy nałogowych palaczy tytoniu zaczynali kaszleć krwią i umierali.

Jednakowoż Lambert nie mógł puścić jego słów mimo uszu. Sam wyraźnie odczuł, jak ciężar spadł z jego piersi, gdy opuścił posiadłość Keiry. Ból w głowie i w płucach momentalnie zelżał, niepokój go opuścił, oddychało się nawet jakby lżej.

Gdyby tylko dostał z powrotem medalion…

Na ile znał Keirę? Na ile mógł być pewien, że nie prowadzi żadnych podejrzanych praktyk poza spędzaniem płodów i przywoływaniem demonów zza grobu, by spustoszyć znane, kaedweńskie miasto?

Westchnął boleśnie, chwytając wierzchowca za uzdę, którą podał mu Drogomir.

\- Widziałeś coś? – spytał, dla pewności. – Mam na myśli domostwo w lesie. Coś, co mogłoby mnie zainteresować. Jakieś… dajmy na to, demony.

Drogomir spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, marszcząc możliwie jeszcze bardziej już i tak pomarszczoną twarz. Patrzył na Lamberta z dołu, a mimo to wiedźmin przez moment poczuł się tak, jakby to starzec był od niego większy, mądrzejszy i potężniejszy. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się pytać: „jak możesz nie wiedzieć?”.

\- Nie. Ale żem widział ogień – rzekł w końcu.

\- Ogień?

\- I nie był to zwykły ogień. Koniec! – Klasnął w dłonie. – Pan już idzie, byle szybko! Nie mam całego dnia.

Jednak gdy Lambert oddalał się ścieżką wzdłuż zbocza, prowadząc wierzchowca za uzdę, staruszek stał w drzwiach stajni i przyglądał mu się, póki ten nie zniknął za budynkiem rozpadającej się karczmy. 


End file.
